Friskara-Tale
by RiginEldritchLorae
Summary: Post-Genocide AU where Frisk gives Chara her SOUL and allows her to use her body as a vessel. They end up fusing, which they try to reverse by performing a RESET, except it doesn't work. Originally meant to be a script for a comic, it's written in script format. If you want to dub this, ask me first. For the original version, PM me for a link to its folder in Google Drive.
1. Part 1, Main Story

PANEL 1:  
CHARA: *To Frisk* "Your power awakened me from death. My 'human soul'... My 'determination'..."

PANEL 2;  
CHARA: "They were not mine, but YOURS."  
FRISK: "Then take the rest of me, you monster!"

PANEL 3:  
CHARA: *Close-up* "AS YOU WISH."

PANELS 4-7: Chara's decomposing body sprouts tendrils, black dark liquid fills her eyes and mouth, like a pitch-black waterfall. Tendrils then sprout from her body and wrap around Frisk. They then pull her into Chara's body

PANELS 8-10: When the corruption cools down, Frisk's head is hanging. Then she looks up at the reader, revealing Chara's "creepy smile" w/ half of the face being Frisk's

PANEL 11:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Freaking out* "What the heck?!"

PANEL 12:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Freaking out (continues until Flowey meets them)* "Why are you still here?!"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "You were the one trying to take control of my body, you tell me!"

PANEL 13:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "You gave me your body because you didn't see a point in living!"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I thought it would lead to a RESET!"

PANEL 14: RESET button w/ Friskara's hand slamming into it  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Offscreen* "Let's just do a RESET!"  
FRISKARA: (FRISK): *Offscreen* "Okay, let's!"

PANEL 15: Whiteout

PANEL 16: Friskara is lying in the bed of golden flowers at the beginning of the Ruins

PANEL 17: They walk a little ways and meet…  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Facing away from the viewer; in-sync with Frisk* "Azzy!"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): *Facing away from the viewer; in-sync with Chara* "Flowey!"  
FLOWEY: "?"

PANEL 18: Friskara with O-O face  
FRISKARA: "Wait a second…"

PANEL 19: Flowey and Friskara are looking at one another in the Ruins, with ". . ." hanging in the air; Friskara is on the left, and Flowey is on the right

PANEL 20: Friskara clutches her head, kneeling in frustration  
FRISKARA: "Whyyyy?!"

PANEL 21: Azzy Flowey high angle, Friskara's shadow looming over him  
FLOWEY: *Looking nervous* "Ch-Chara?"

PANEL 22: Friskara with an annoyed expression looks down at Flowey  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I'll let you handle this."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Not quite, Azzy. If you'll wait a bit before trying to kill us, I'll explain our situation to you."

PANEL 23: Time-lapse-with-no-one-visible panel

PANEL 24: Friskara is sitting down in front of Flowey, and the three of them are smiling. A furry, white paw enters from far right  
FLOWEY: "Really? That's weird."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Yeah, that's basically it. I thought it would be counteracted by a RESET, but…"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Obviously, that's not the case."

PANEL 25: Very high angle; Friskara with a surprised look, and a "!" over her head. Azzy Flowey turns around with a surprised expression and a "!" over his head. Toriel's shadow hangs over them in a way that seems warm and caring, and yet carries its own feeling of astonishment

PANEL 26: Toriel slight low angle, tears in her eyes; panel goes no further down than the middle of the Delta Rune on her dress  
TORIEL: "* My child… I-"

PANEL 27: Toriel kneel-hugs Friskara with tears streaming from her eyes. Flowey is feeling left out  
TORIEL: "* I thought I lost you forever!"  
FRIASKARA (CHARA): "Mom! I thought I lost you!"

PANEL 28: Toriel holds Friskara at gentle-arm's-length, still on one knee. Flowey's eyes are tearing (pronounced "tiering") up  
TORIEL: "* What has happened to you?"  
FRISKARA: *Looking nervous* ". . ."

PANEL 29: Toriel, still on one knee, looks confused, Friskara is in an explana-Tori pose (sorry not sorry), and Flowey is crying lightly  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I absorbed the SOUL of another human after I died, and now I'm stuck like this."

PANEL 30: Friskara looks over to Flowey with an annoyed look, Toriel has a confused look, and Flowey looks surprised, tears still in his eyes  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "You always were a crybaby, Azzy."

PANEL 31: Repeat of PANEL 18

PANEL 32:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "How… the heck… do I know that this flower… is Azzy?"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Let's ask Alphys when we get to Hotland."

PANEL 33:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "What about Dr. Gaster?"

PANEL 34:  
TORIEL: "Ah, but my child, who is Dr. Gaster?"

PANEL 35:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): *With an annoyed expression* "Chara, Dr. Gaster was shattered throughout time and space, and as a result no one remembers him, remember?"

PANEL 36: Toriel and Flowey look at each other in confusion with "?" over each of their heads, still adjusting to the new human  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "But we can still go into the white door, right?"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Yeah, but it'll take a lot of effort on my end."

PANEL 37:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I'm willing to wait and even help you out!"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Okay! Let's get to altering the FUN values!"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Yeah!"


	2. Part 2, Main Story

PANEL 1:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Whew, that was exhausting."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "You're telling me."

PANEL 2:  
TORIEL: "* My child, what is it you have done? Why are you exhausted?"  
FRISKARA: Huff, puff, etc.

PANEL 3:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I-we altered the FUN value of this world so that we could meet with Dr. Gaster in between Snowdin and Waterfall."

PANEL 4: Friskara takes off a boot  
TORIEL: *In-sync with Flowey* "* Why are you taking of your shoe?"  
FLOWEY: *In-sync with Toriel* "Why're you taking off your shoe?"

PANEL 5:  
FRISKARA: "I'm taking Flowey with me. See if Dr. Gaster can create an artificial SOUL for Asriel."

PANEL 6:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "We were in-sync again, weren't we?"  
FLOWEY: "Yeah, you were."

PANEL 7:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Dang it!"

PANEL 8:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Get in the boot, flower boy."  
FLOWEY: "No! Not if you're gonna call me 'Flower Boy'!"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "*Sigh* Get in the boot, Asriel."  
FLOWEY: "Ugh, fine."

PANEL 9: Flowey gets in the boot and brings with him soil for his roots  
FLOWEY: "*Grumble grumble*"

PANEL 10: Friskara stands up with the booted (sorry not sorry) Flowey in her arms  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Can we go Home, mom?"  
TORIEL: "* Of course, my child."

PANEL 11: Opens a view into Friskara's head and shows Frisk and Chara  
FRISK: "Fine, but we leave for Gaster first thing in the morning."  
CHARA: "Okay!" *NOTE TO ILLUSTRATOR: Draw the ": D" emoji off to the side of the bubble  
PANELS 12-16: Friskara goes through the Ruins, carrying Flowey all the way (awwww)

PANEL 17: Friskara receives Toriel's cell phone  
FRISKARA: "Thanks, mom."

PANEL 18: Friskara goes to bed, leaving Flowey on her bedside table

PANEL 19: Flowey looks upon the sleeping Friskara, contemplating whether or not to kill her

PANEL 20: Flowey decides to trust Friskara

PANEL 21: Full-page; amalgam of moments from Chara's life and Frisk's lives, but mostly dialogue between the two

PANEL 22: Full-page; shows murders of Asgore, Toriel, Flowey, and Sans, with the death of Asriel front-and-center, bigger than the other moments

PANEL 23: Friskara bolts upright, panting

PANEL 24: Friskara calms down a bit  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Phew, it was just a dream."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Not all of that was a dream."

PANEL 25: Friskara and Flowey look like they're about to start tearing up  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "That last part, when Azzy died…"

PANEL 26: Tears are flowing from Friskara and Flowey's faces  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "That's when…"  
FLOWEY: "We both died."

PANELS 27-28: Friskara and Flowey cry themselves to sleep

PANEL 29: Everyone is finally asleep

PANELS 30-33: Toriel helps Friskara and Flowey to pack and leave the Ruins

PANEL 34: The entrance to the Ruins is opened a crack, and a brilliant white light is coming from beyond it


	3. Part 3, Main Story

AN: NOTE: Text following a quote that's not a NOTE or in "*" and "*" is smaller text to place nearby the speech bubble.

* * *

PANEL 1-5: Friskara steps out into the snow, and is being stalked by a short, stubby silhouette (Sans)

PANEL 6: Frontal view of Friskara holding Flowey, with the silhouette behind them  
SANS: "* human.  
"* don't you know how to greet a new pal?  
"* turn around and-"

PANEL 7: Friskara spins around and firmly places her hand in Sans', activating the whoopee cushion  
FRISKARA (FRISK): *Speech bubble overlapping Sans' previous one* "-And shake my hand!"

PANEL 8: Friskara clutches her stomach, laughing  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Hahahaha! The old whoopee cushion in the hand trick! That's always hilarious!" OMG I can hardly breathe!

PANEL 9:  
SANS: "* uh...  
"* have we done this before?"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Yes, heheh, we have. Eheh, Sans, lazybones, we need a shortcut to Waterfall. Think you can do that?"

PANEL 10: Sans is facing the viewer  
SERIOUS SANS: "* why should i?  
"* for all i know, you could be trying to help that little flower to take over the world."

PANEL 11: Friskara is facing the viewer  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Do we really need to do this, Sans? *Sigh* I'm the legendary fartmaster."  
SANS: "* . . ."

PANEL 12:  
SANS: "* fine, kid. you win. i'll help ya.  
"* here we go..."

PANEL 13: Sans, off to the right and in the back, looks toward the viewer with sweat, and Friskara is going off to the left of the panel, also facing forward  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Thanks, smiley trashbag. I-I mean Sans!"

PANEL 14: Friskara's back is to the viewer with the Gray Door looming over her  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Chara, Flowey, are you two ready?"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Let's do this."  
FLOWEY: "I don't think this is such a good idea…"

PANEL 15: They open the Gray Door

PANEL 16:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Dr. Gaster? Are you still here?"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I hope you know what you're doing.…"  
NOTE: All Gaster lines are supposed to go on top of their Wing Dings counterparts.  
MYSTERYMAN: "AHHHH,"

PANEL 17:  
GASTER: "CHARA, HOW NICE OF YOU COME VISIT ME IN MY LONELINESS. I HAVE BEEN SO LONELY WITHOUT ANYONE TO KEEP ME COMPANY. I HOPE THAT I CAN BE OF ASSISTANCE."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Yeah, we need your help to turn this flower back into Azzy. Can you do that?"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "And we need to know why we know things that we shouldn't."

PANEL 18:  
GASTER: "YES. I WILL HELP. ALL I NEED TO DO IS TO CREATE AN ARTIFICIAL SOUL TO LET HIM ABSORB, AND THEN HE WILL ONCE AGAIN BE PRINCE ASRIEL."

PANEL 19:  
GASTER: "AS FOR YOUR... PREDICAMENT, YOUNG ONES, I BELIEVE YOU ARE GOING THROUGH THE "BLEEDING EFFECT"."  
FRISKARA: "The what?"

PANEL 20:  
GASTER: "THE "BLEEDING EFFECT" IS WHAT I CALL THE PHENOMENON. WHEN A MONSTER ABSORBS A SOUL, OVER THE SPACE OF YEARS, THE INFORMATION FROM TWO MINDS BLEED TOGETHER UNTIL THE INDIVIDUALS IDENTIFY AS ONE BEING INSTEAD OF TWO SEPARATE ONES,  
"BUT IT ONLY ACTIVATES WHEN THE SOUL IS FORCIBLY REMOVED FROM ITS OWN TIMELINE." *Looks down at Flowey* "LUCKILY FOR YOU, YOUNG PRINCE, I ALREADY HAVE AN ARTIFICIAL SOUL READY FOR ABSORPTION."

PANEL 21:  
GASTER: *Retrieving SOUL from back shelf* "I MADE IT FROM YOUR DUST WITH THE HOPE THAT IT WOULD ALLOW FOR EXTENDED SELF-SUSTENANCE,"

PANEL 22:  
GASTER: *Walking back to Flowey, SOUL-in-hand* "AND OBVIOUSLY, IT IT HAS. SO, YOUNG PRINCE,"

PANEL 23: Close-up of Flowey, a brilliant white light is coming from below  
FLOWEY: "Yes! Give me my SOUL!"

PANEL 24: There is a brilliant white light coming from the SOUL, causing most of them to be obscured from view

PANELS 25-28: As the light dies down, Dr. Gaster is revealed to be absent, and Flowey is replaced by ASRIEL DREEMURR

PANEL 29:  
DISPLAYED TEXT: ". . ."

PANEL 30:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Where's"

PANEL 31:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Dr."

PANEL 32:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Gaster?"

PANELS 33: High angle from a corner of the room; intended to build tension

PANEL 34: Everyone looks at Asriel  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "I AM RIGHT HERE, DEAR CHILD."


	4. Part 4, Main Story

PANEL 1:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "But you said that SOUL was artificial!"  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "MY PREDECESSOR AS ROYAL SCIENTIST HAD CREATED AN EMPTY ARTIFICIAL SOUL, OBVIOUSLY FILLING IT WITH HIS OWN MAGIC."

PANEL 2:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "BUT WHAT LITTLE AMOUNT WAS LEFT THAT HE COULD NOT FILL WITH HIS MAGIC HE FILLED WITH DETERMINATION, PATIENCE, BRAVERY, INTEGRITY, PERSEVERANCE, KINDNESS, AND JUSTICE."

PANEL 3:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "MY CREATOR PRESENTED THIS ARTIFICIAL SOUL TO KING ASGORE, WHO ALLOWED IT TO BE TAKEN TO THE HUMAN SOULS TO SEE HOW IT WOULD REACT."

PANEL 4:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "UNEXPECTEDLY, THE SOUL ATTACHED ITSELF TO THE HUMAN WHOSE COFFIN BORE THE ORANGE SOUL, AND ITS SKELETON ROSE, THUS CAUSING ME TO COME INTO BEING."

PANEL 5:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "HOWEVER, MY BRILLIANCE AND AMBITION WERE BLINDING ME, AND I EVENTUALLY BECAME THE MONSTER WITH A SOUL SHARD THAT YOU SAW BEFORE I TRICKED YOU INTO GIVING ME A MORE STABILIZED FORM."

PANEL 6:  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Actually, you didn't fool me one bit. See, I've had practice across multiple timelines to keep other SOULs under my control, and I saw through your faҫade, but I let you ACT out your victory just to see how you would react."

PANEL 7:  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Now, since you said that it takes years for the "Bleeding Effect" to take hold, you will have plenty of time to do your research, make yourself a new SOUL, and thus sustain yourself without my help."

PANEL 8:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "YOU DO NOT UNDERSTAND! I NEED ENOUGH MAGIC FROM SKELETONS AND EXCESS HUMAN SOUL TRAITS TO CREATE ANOTHER SOUL THAT WOULD BE COMPATIBLE FOR ME!"

PANEL 9:  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Then we'll have Sans help us."  
FRISKARA: "Yeah, that makes sense."

PANEL 10: Friskara and Asriel each have a fist in the air and a DT'd look on their face  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Alright, then. Let's go!"  
FRISKARA: *In-sync with Gaster* "Yeah!"  
ASRIEL (GASTER): *In-sync with Friskara* " ? ﾟﾖﾉ"

PANEL 11: Everyone is is Snowdin Town  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Hey, Sans!"  
sans: "* heh, you're back, kid-do?  
"* i thought that would have taken at least an hour.  
"* oh, well. so whaddya need, friskara?"  
FRISKARA: "All four of us agree that now is not the time."  
sans: "* huh? four?  
"* i only see two of you."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Asriel has Dr. Gaster's SOUL, and Chara took my SOUL and my body."  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "IT IS TRUE, MY CREATOR."

PANEL 12:  
sans: "* wing din gaster?  
"* that really you?"  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "IT IS TRULY I."

PANEL 13:  
serious sans: "* then prove it."

ASRIEL (GASTER): "*SIGH* MY SOUL IS MADE FROM YOUR MAGIC AND A SMALL PERCENTAGE OF HUMAN TRAITS. I AM ALSO FORGOTTEN BY ALL SAVE YOU, MY FOLLOWERS, AND THE HUMANS."

PANEL 14:  
sans: "* alright, you pass." *to friskara* "* so, whaddya need?"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "We need a new SOUL for Dr. Gaster."  
sans: "* *sigh* fine, i'll help ya, but it'll leave me out for a few days.  
"* i just hope it doesn't interfere with my jobs."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Trust us, it won't."

PANEL 15:  
sans: "* c'mon, then, let's go to my place. i know a shortcut."  
EVERYONE ELSE: "AARRGH!"

PANEL 16: Sans and Papyrus' living room  
sans: "* so, it'll take a while for me to make a shell, unless his highness would like to donate some dna."

PANEL 17: Azzy rolls up his sweater's sleeve  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "*Sigh* Fine, just make it quick."  
sans: "* 'kay."

PANEL 18: Note: This spare dialogue covers the entire page behind everyone  
ASRIEL: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
sans: "* done."

PANEL 19: Asriel rubs his tail  
ASRIEL: "WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
sans: "* that's all i needed."  
ASRIEL: "COULDN'T YOU HAVE TAKEN A BLOOD SAMPLE?!"  
sans: "* you would have cried."

PANEL 20: Azzy screams at the top of his lungs  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "I'M NOT A CRYBABY!"

PANEL 21:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "ON TOP OF THAT, I HAVE ALREADY BEEN SHATTERED ACROSS SPACE AND TIME. THERE IS NOTHING SAVE EMOTIONAL PAIN THAT I AM ABLE TO FEEL."  
sans: "* panel eighteen says differently."

PANEL 22: Sans teleports away  
sans: "* Whelp, i'm off to work on that SOUL. see ya."  
EVERYONE ELSE: ". . ."

PANEL 23:  
DISPLAYED TEXT: "THREE HOURS LATER…"

PANEL 24: Sweaty Sans teleports in  
sans: "* whelp, i only need one thing now."

PANEL 25:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "This better not hurt."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Don't worry, Chara, it won't be that bad.…"

PANEL 26: They are standing around the DT EXTRACTOR  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Let's get this over with.…"

PANEL 27: Friskara is entering the DT Extractor  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I already told you…"

PANEL 28: They get zapped by the DTE  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "There's nothing to-"  
FRISKARA: "AAAARGH!"

PANEL 29:  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Get them out NOW, Sans!"  
sans: "* it's almost done, just chill out, kid-do!"  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "I SECOND THE BOY!"

PANEL 30: Sans shuts the DTE down  
sans: "* there. happy?"  
ASRIEL: *obviously pissed at Sans* "YES!"  
FRISKARA: "Ugh, did you get enough?"

PANEL 31:  
sans: "* yep, i did.  
"* now, let's get din another SOUL."  
FRISKARA: *rubbing her head* "'Kay."

PANEL 32:  
ASRIEL (AZZY): "Frisk! Chara! Are you alright?!"  
FRISKARA: *rubbing her head* "We're fine."

PANEL 33:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "YOU BETTER NOT BE LYING TO US, CREATOR, BECAUSE IF YOU ARE,"

PANEL 34:  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "I WILL END YOU."

PANEL 35:  
sans: "* i getcha, man. i swear i'm not lyin'."


	5. Part 5, Main Story

PANEL 1: In the skele-bros' living room, Sans walks in the front door to everyone, showing them the new monster SOUL  
sans: "* whelp, i'm finally done."

PANEL 2: Gaster tears himself from Azzy in order to get the SOUL from Sans  
ASRIEL (GASTER): "GIVE IT TO ME!"

PANEL 3:  
sans: *subtly pulling his other hand from his pocket* "* here ya go."

PANEL 4: There's a blinding white light, similar to the time when Flowey absorbed Gaster's SOUL shard

PANEL 5: Everyone, including Azzy and Gaster, is standing around Sans and Papyrus' living room

PANEL 6:  
THROUGH THE DOOR: "SANS! YOU'D BETTER NOT BE SLEEPING-"

PANEL 7: Papyrus bursts in through the front door  
PAPYRUS: "IN…  
"STEAD…  
"OF…  
"WORK…  
"ING."

PANEL 8: Papyrus turns to Sans  
PAPYRUS: "SANS, WHAT'S GOING ON? WHY ARE TINY ASGORE, DR. GASTER, AND a HUMAN IN OUR HOUSE?"  
sans: "* i dunno. why're you here?"

PANEL 9:  
PAPYRUS: "I AM HERE BECAUSE I WAS LOOKING FOR YOU!"

PANEL 10: Papyrus comes to a realization  
DISPLAYED TEXT: . . .

PANEL 11: Papyrus has his gloves to his face  
PAPYRUS: "*GASP* OH, MY GOD, A HUMAN!"

PANEL 12: Papyrus is shaking the hands of Azzy and Gaster  
PAPYRUS: "HELLO, TINY ASGORE! HELLO AGAIN, DR. GASTER!"  
AZZY AND GASTER: "…  
"Hello…"

PANEL 13:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Hey, Chara here, can you take us to king Asgore? I want to tell him that Azzy and me are alive."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Yeah, Frisk here, we would like for him to accept us as family, so that we can live together."

PANEL 14:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "And so that we can get a proper SOUL for Chara."

PANEL 15:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Frisk, there's no need to get me a new SOUL."

PANEL 16: Friskara is looking anime-bashful  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "After all, there's someone I like down here who fell in love with you."  
sans: "* alright..."

PANEL 17: Sans teleports everyone except Friskara away  
sans: "* time for you to go."

PANEL 18: Serious Sans is facing the viewer and Friskara  
serious sans: "* don't try anything stupid, friskara.  
"* i know who you really are.  
"* i know what you really are.  
"* so don't try anything, like killing monsters. capiche?"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I wasn't planning on killing anyone, actually."

PANEL 19: Friskara is facing the viewer instead of Sans  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Yeah, I'm just as surprised by this as you are, actually."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "And how did you manage to give Azzy a permanent physical form?"

PANEL 20: The viewer is to both of their sides, but Sans shrugs at the viewer  
sans: "* eh, i just borrowed some magic from the king and the old lady in the ruins instead of using my own."

PANEL 21:  
FRISKARA: (FRISK): "You met Toriel?"  
sans: "* yeah. why?"

PANEL 22:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "You're not supposed to meet her until the end of a Pacifist Route!"  
PANEL 23: Sans once again winks and shrugs at the viewer  
sans: "* well, i didn't know that, did i?"  
FRISKARA: "Yes you did, and you know it."

PANEL 24:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Anyway, let's catch up with them. They're probably all waiting in the Judgement Hall for us."  
sans: "* eh, probably."

PANEL 25: Friskara and Sans teleport from his living room…

PANEL 26: … And into the Judgement Hall, Friskara on her butt  
FRISKARA: "Ow…"  
sans: "* heh."

PANEL 27:  
PAPYRUS: "SANS! WHY DID YOU BRING US HERE? AND WHY DID YOU AND THE HUMAN COME LATER?"  
sans: "* sorry, pap..."  
PAPYRUS: OH NO

PANEL 28: Note: It is intentional that there is no pun to be found  
sans: "* my teleportation ability just wasn't able to take us all in one trip."

PANEL 29:  
PAPYRUS: "WAS… WAS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE A PUN?"  
sans: "* nope."

PANEL 30:  
PAPYRUS: "THAT'S SURPRISING. USUALLY, YOU SAY A PUN INSTEAD OF BEING SERIOUS."

PANEL 31:  
sans: "* nah, i know when it's time to be serious."

PANEL 32:  
serious sans (off-panel): "* now..."

PANEL 33:  
serious sans (off-panel): "* let's go talk to king asgore."


	6. Part 6, Main Story

PANEL 1: They walk in on Asgore tending his flowers, it is like the viewer is standing with the others  
ASGORE: "* Dum dee dum...  
"* Oh? Is someone there?  
"* Just a moment!  
"* I have almost finished watering these flowers."

PANEL 2: Asgore finishes watering those flowers  
ASGORE: *Still facing away from the viewer* "* ...Here we are!"

PANEL 3: Asgore turns around

PANEL 4:  
ASGORE: "* Howdy! How can I...  
"* Sans? Papyrus? Asriel?  
"* What are you all..."  
PANEL 5:  
PAPYRUS: "WE ARE HERE TO TELL YOU THAT WE HAVE RESTORED TINY YOU AND DOCTOR GASTER BACK TO LIFE!  
"AND ONE OTHER THING. BUT SANS CAN TELL YOU THAT ONE!"

PANEL 6:  
ASGORE: "* Sans? What is it?"  
sans: *sweaty* "* um..."

PANEL 7:  
sans: *off-panel* "* we've encountered an anomaly unlike anything we've seen before."

PANEL 8:  
sans: *front and center* "* it-she is young chara having absorbed the SOUL of a human."

PANEL 9: Close-up on Friskara listening in on Sans  
sans: *off-panel* "* we have reason to believe that chara's being kept under control by the human whose SOUL she absorbed, but..."

PANEL 10:  
sans: *off-panel* "* due to the "bleeding effect" we're unsure of how long it'll be until they're indistinguishable, or what kind of personality they'll have when they are."

PANEL 11: Sans is facing, but looking away from, the viewer; everyone, even a little of Friskara's face, is visible  
sans: "* in fact, they're waiting out in the judgement hall right now, waiting impatiently to meet you.  
"* c'mon out!"

PANEL 12: Friskara comes out into the Throne Room  
FRISKARA: "H-hello, King Asgore."

PANEL 13: Close-up on Asgore, looking surprised  
FRISKARA: "M-may I please have a cup of tea?  
"Golden Flower, preferably."  
ASGORE: "* Chara..."

PANEL 14: Asgore begins to cry  
ASGORE: "* Is it really you?"  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "Yes, dad, it's me."

PANEL 15: Asgore looks as if he will equip his trident at a moment's notice  
ASGORE: "* Prove this to me."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Showing a flashback-ish vision of Chara* "I drew you a picture of that Annoying Dog, remember?"

PANEL 16: Asgore clearly softens his expression  
ASGORE: "* Yes, I remember."  
FRISKARA: "Does this mean I can have tea now?"

PANEL 17: Asgore gives a gentle, closed-eyes smile  
ASGORE: "* Yes, we can have tea now."  
FRISKARA: "We shouldn't have tea just the two of us!  
"We should invite others to have tea with us, too!"

PANEL 18:  
ASGORE: "* Who did you have in mind?"  
FRISKARA: "Sans, Papyrus, Dr. Gaster…"

PANEL 19: Asgore is wide-eyed at Friskara's suggestions  
FRISKARA: *Alternating sides, the names might not be in order, but MTT is last here intentionally* "Alphys, Undyne, Napstablook, Muffet (we should get Grillby to help out with getting the spiders out of the Ruins regardless), Mettaton, and, most importantly..."

PANEL 20: Asgore is in utter shock and awe  
FRISKARA: "Queen Toriel and prince Asriel."

PANEL 21:  
ASGORE: "* Ah, why so many people?"  
FRISKARA: "Toriel and Asriel because you three have so many years on which to catch up..."

PANEL 22:  
FRISKARA: "And everyone else because we shouldn't let anyone feel left out."

PANEL 23:  
FRISKARA: "Except Jerry. He's evil."  
EVERYONE ELSE (EXCEPT ASGORE): *In whatever style I wrote them talking* "* Agreed!"

PANEL 24: Everyone (except Jerry) is sitting together in Asgore's garden, drinking tea

PANEL 25:  
MUFFET: "* So, deary, how did you know who we were?"  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I've met all of you in another life. Although..."

PANEL 26: Friskara glares at MTT  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I was very reluctant to invite you, Mettaton, considering how you enthusiastically tried to murder me on multiple occasions."

PANEL 27: The glamorous MTT sparkles, and his rectangular display shows the following (or whatever wink the illustrator comes up with):

MTT: "And for my invitation I thank you, darling."

PANEL 28:  
ALPHYS: "* B-b-but how did y-you g-get that... form?"

PANEL 29:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I'd... prefer not to talk about it."  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Chara?"

PANEL 30:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Obviously angry* "What?"

PANEL 31:  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Why is this a touchy subject for you?"

PANEL 32:  
FRISKARA (CHARA): *Still angry* "I said..."

PANEL 33: Friskara, bolting into a standing position, turns into full-Chara mode  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "I don't want to talk about it!"


	7. Part 7, Main Story

AN: This is the last story-driven chapter of Friskara-Tale. The rest will be little, silly strips that hopefully will be prevalent in the fandom.

* * *

PANEL 1: Low angle of Friskara wearing a look of self-surprise/expectant-of-a-bad-time  
FRISKARA (CHARA): ". . ."

PANEL 2: Friskara returns to normal

PANEL 3: Friskara sits down, her back straight

PANEL 4: Friskara takes a sip of her Golden Flower tea

PANEL 5: Friskara's eyes dart around, her back still straight

PANEL 6: Friskara darts up  
FRISKARA: "Well, this has been nice. Thanks, dad, for the tea."

PANEL 7: Friskara briskly walks away toward the Judgement Hall

PANEL 8: Sans teleports in front of her  
sans: "* where ya off to in such a hurry, kiddo?"  
FRISKARA: *With a surprised look on her face* "AH! What the-"

PANEL 9:  
FRISKARA: "I was leaving the party."  
sans: *winking with his left eye* "* ya mean the one that you set up?"

PANEL 10:  
FRISKARA: *Looking guilty* "...  
"Yeah..."

PANEL 11:  
sans: "* whelp, don't let me stop ya."  
FRISKARA: *Surprised* "Wait, what?"

PANEL 12:  
sans: "* don't forget, kid,  
"* i'm rooting for ya."

PANEL 13: Friskara is contemplating the correct response for this kind of situation  
FRISKARA: ". . ."

PANEL 14:  
FRISKARA: ""Okay, thanks. I really needed that."

PANEL 15:  
sans: "* now, howzabout we get back to that party?"


	8. Azzy and Friskara are Drawing

PANEL 1: The two young children, biological and adoptive, of Queen Toriel King Asgore are lying face-down on the floor of Asgore's house, propped up by their arms, knees bent; they are drawing

PANEL 2: They are still in the same positions, but Azzy's head is up to look at Friskara, Frisk's head is turned to Azzy while Chara's head is still focused on drawing; their sweater is split in style down the middle  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Hey, Azzy?"  
AZZY: "Yeah?"

PANEL 3: Frisk catches Azzy and Chara off-guard  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "Why did you go along with Chara's plan?"

PANEL 4: Smells like wet goat and sweaty human  
FRISKARA (FRISK): "I mean, you could have just kept her SOUL in a jar like the ones Dad kept, but instead you used it. Why?"

PANEL 5:  
AZZY: "Frisk, I was naïve back then..."

PANEL 6: Chara turns her head to Azzy, an anime-style super-angry face on her face  
AZZY: "Plus Chara threatened that if I didn't, she would kill Mom and Dad."  
FRISKARA (CHARA): "HEY!"


	9. Scandalous!

PANEL 1: Azzy opens the door to Toriel's bedroom  
AZZY: "* MOM! YOU IN HERE?"

PANEL 2: Azzy looks around for Toriel

PANEL 3: Azzy looks through Toriel's sock drawer

PANEL 4: Azzy stops and blushes

PANEL 5: Azzy slams the drawer shut

PANEL 6: Out in the hall  
FRISKARA: *Holding a bloody tissue up to her broken nose, off to the side* "* Well? Was she in there?"  
AZZY: *Red-faced, back against door, facing straight ahead* "* I am NOT doing that again!"


	10. The First Date, Pt 1

ON THE SURFACE

PANEL 1: Friskara and Asriel are passing by the "Café Araignée" (it means ""Spider Café", but it sounds better than that and "Muffet's Café")  
FRISKARA: "So, Asriel, want to go check out that new laser tag place?"  
ASRIEL: "You mean "Bullet Hell"? Yeah!"

PANEL 2: Friskara and Asriel are passing by the "Bar & Grillby"  
FRISKARA: "Then let's go!"  
ASRIEL: "But don't you have work and school?"

PANEL 3: Shot is now from the other side of them, and the Nice Cream truck happens to be in view  
FRISKARA: "I only work on school days, and today's a Saturday."  
ASRIEL: "Okay, then why not?"

PANEL 4: They're walking into Bullet Hell, the entire building in the shot

PANEL 5: They get inside, only to find...  
FRISKARA: "PAPYRUS?!"  
PAPYRUS: "YES, HUMAN?"  
FRISKARA: "You work here?!"

PANEL 6:  
PAPYRUS: *Confused* "YES, HUMAN, I WORK HERE.  
"WHY IS THIS HARD FOR YOU TO UNDERSTAND?"  
FRISKARA: "I imagined you working as someone who makes puzzle toys, or as a police officer.  
"Not this!"

PANEL 7:  
PAPYRUS: *Slightly annoyed, perfectly calm* "I ASSUME THAT YOU TWO ARE HERE ON A DATE, AND YOU ONLY CAME HERE BECAUSE THERE WAS NO OTHER PLACE YOU COULD THINK OF FOR A FIRST DATE."  
ASRIEL: "How did you figure that out so quickly?"  
PAPYRUS: *Still slightly annoyed, perfectly calm* "THE WAY FRISKARA ACTED TOWARDS DISCOVERING THAT THIS IS HOW I AM EMPLOYED IS HOW I DISCOVERED THIS NOTION."

PANEL 8:  
PAPYRUS: "IF YOU TWO ARE GOING TO PLAY A ROUND, I MUST ASK, AS AN EMPLOYEE, THAT YOU PURCHASE YOUR WRISTBANDS."  
FRISKARA: "How much?"

PANEL 9:  
PAPYRUS: "TWO COST 40G."  
FRISKARA: "40G?!"  
PANEL 10:  
PAPYRUS: "YES. IF THAT IS A PROBLEM, THEN YOU WILL HAVE TO COME BACK ANOTHER TIME."

PANEL 11:  
FRISKARA: "40G is no problem, but wow this place is expensive."

PANEL 12:  
PAPYRUS: "OKAY, FIRST OFF: IT'S A LASER TAG PLACE OF COURSE IT WILL BE EXPENSIVE. SECOND OFF: THE PLACE JUST OPENED, SO GIVE ITS PRICES SOME SLACK."  
FRISKARA: *Giving Papyrus the 40G* "*Sigh* Fine, here."

PANELS 13-17: Friskara and Asriel have a fun time at Bullet Hell.

PANEL 18: They're walking back past Bar & Grillby  
FRISKARA: "Wasn't that fun?"  
ASRIEL: "Huh? Oh, yeah, it was."

PANEL 19: Friskara steps in front of Asriel outside Café Araignée  
FRISKARA: "Hey, what's up? What's going on?"  
ASRIEL: "Nothing. It's just that..."

PANEL 20: Asriel puts his hand in his pocket  
ASRIEL: "Since we were kids..."

PANEL 21: Asriel pulls something out of his pocket  
ASRIEL: "... there was something I've been wanting to ask you."

PANEL 22: Asriel gets down on one knee  
ASRIEL: "Friskara..."

PANEL 23: High-angled close-up of Asriel  
ASRIEL: "... will you..."

PANEL 24: Low-angled close-up of Friskara  
ASRIEL: "... marry me?"


	11. The First Date, Pt 2

PANEL 1: Friskara is standing outside Café Araignée while Asriel is on one knee, offering her a Purple Diamond ring  
FRISKARA: *Taken completely off-guard* ". . ."

PANEL 2: They're still like that  
FRISKARA: "What?"

PANEL 3: Asriel gets up  
ASRIEL: "Did-did I do it wrong?"

PANEL 4:  
FRISKARA: "No, but remember, I'm seventeen."  
ASRIEL: "So?"

PANEL 5: Friskara is yelling at Asriel  
FRISKARA: "I have to be at least eighteen in order to be old enough to get married!"  
ASRIEL: *Seeing the flaw in his plan* "Oh."

PANEL 6:  
ASRIEL: "But..."

PANEL 7:  
ASRIEL: "If you were old enough, how would you respond?"  
FRISKARA: "*Sigh* Asriel..."

PANEL 8:  
ASRIEL: *Getting desperate* "How would you respond?"

PANEL 9:  
FRISKARA: "I'd say "yes", obviously."

PANEL 10:  
ASRIEL: "Then..."

PANEL 11:  
ASRIEL: "Will you still wear the ring?"  
FRISKARA: *Realizing defeat* "Fine."

PANEL 12: Top-angle close-up of Friskara putting the ring on  
FRISKARA: "But only because there are a lot of guys asking me out all the time at school."

PANEL 13: Sky shot  
ASRIEL: *Off-screen* "Heh, that's fair."  
PANEL 14:  
DISPLAYED TEXT: "MONDAY AT SCHOOL"

PANEL 15: Friskara is at school, "getting her shit together" (Rick and Morty joke)  
HUMAN TEENAGE MALE 1: "Hey, Friskara-"

PANEL 16: Friskara catches everyone's attention  
FRISKARA: *Flipping him off with her ring's finger* "Already engaged."

PANEL 17: Everyone crowds around her while Human Teenage Male 1 stands at the edge of the panel, wearing an anime-style sad face


	12. The Engagement is Made Public

PANEL 1: Friskara, Asriel, Asgore, Mettaton EX, and Toriel are standing in the Judgement Hall, knowing full well that MTTX brought his camera crew with him  
ASRIEL: "Mom, Dad, all our friends, there's something we want to tell you."

PANEL 2:  
FRISKARA: "Azzy and I are engaged!"

PANEL 3:  
TORIEL AND ASGORE: *Not sure how to handle the situation* "* . . .  
"* What?"

PANEL 4:  
ASRIEL: "Friskara and I are engaged. We're gettig married eventually."

PANEL 5:  
ASGORE: "* When did you start to have feelings for each other?"

PANEL 6:  
BOTH OF THEM: "Since we were kids."

PANEL 7: Everyone (including MTTX) gives Asgore a "You should have seen this coming" face  
ASGORE: "* And you never told us?"

PANEL 8: Toriel hugs Friskara and Asriel  
TORIEL: "* Oh, I am so happy for you two!"


	13. Time to Plan the Wedding!

PANEL 1: The two of them are in the clothing store of MTT Resort, Asriel already trying on a tuxedo  
MTTX: *Giving Friskara a GLAMOROUS wedding dress* "Try this on, and if it doesn't fit, we'll find another one."  
FRISKARA: *Buried in the dress* "Why are all the wedding dresses just the same dress in different sizes?!"

PANEL 2: The two of them are at Café Araignée, negotiating with Muffet for a cake, Asriel browsing the cakes  
Muffet: "Why can't the cake be made with spiders?"  
FRISKARA: "Why can't it not?"

PANEL 3: The two of them are at Bar and Grillby, ordering the catering, Asriel eating fries at the bar  
GRILLBY: *With a metal pen and fire-monster-proofed notepad at the ready* "So, what food do you want for the wedding?"  
FRISKARA: "Well, we were thinking..."

PANEL 4: The two of them are at Napsta Tunes, getting music for the wedding, Asriel starting to doze off in the background  
BLOOKIE: "So, is this what you were thinking of?" *Spooktune playing*  
FRISKARA: "Hmmm..."


	14. The Wedding is Here!

PANEL 1: Asgore is the priest who performs the ceremony; Sans is the Man of Honor; Toriel is the Maid of Honor; etc.; MTT was obviously left to his own devices with the decorating

PANELS 2-7: Speech time!  
MTTX: "I DIDN'T REALLY GET TO KNOW PRINCE ASRIEL, BUT I DO KNOW THAT FRISKARA DARLING HAS EXCELLENT TASTE IN FASHION!  
"THERE ISN'T A MONSTER OR HUMAN THAT I WOULD RATHER HAVE AS MY FASHION DESIGNER!"  
PAPYRUS: "FRISKARA AND TINY ASGORE WERE BOTH GREAT FRIENDS OF MINE! THEY MADE SURE THAT I WAS NEVER UPSET,  
"EXCEPT WHEN THEY INTENTIONALLY ANNOYED ME,  
"AND THEY WERE BRUTALLY HONEST, WHICH HELPED ME GROW AS A SKELETON!"  
sans: "* well, i'm no good at makin' speeches, but i would like to say that those two, they're goin' far."  
GASTER: "I AM GLAD THAT I GOT TO KNOW THE TWO WHO RESCUED THIS FRAGMENT OF ME FROM REMAINING ON THE VERGE OF INEXISTENCE.  
"THEY ARE VERY WELL-SPOKEN INDIVIDUALS WHO TRY THEIR HARDEST TO BE LIKED BY ALL.  
"AND THEY ARE MORE THAN WORTHY OF BEING THE NEXT KING AND QUEEN OF THE UNDERGROUND."  
As the collaborator for this comic series, you are allowed to write the scripts for Toriel and Asgore's speeches.

PANELs 8-16: Dance time!  
Mad Dummy and Training Dummy do an armless ska dance to "Dummies!"  
Muffet shows off her Tarrantella moves to "Spider Dance"  
Greater Dog and Lesser Dog do their own dances to "Dogsong"  
Finally is slow dance time; to "Once Upon a Time" dance the following (in panel order): Undyne and Alphys; Sans and Toriel; Dogamy and Dogaressa; both Blookies (in ghost form); Gaster and void-essence in a roughly-female humanoid shape; and finally, Friskara and Asriel

PANEL 17: Friskara and Asriel are chatting during their dance  
FRISKARA: "I like this."  
ASRIEL: "So do I."

PANEL 18: They continue to dance  
FRISKARA: "Let's go home right after."  
ASRIEL: "Okay."

PANEL 19:  
FRISKARA: "Where do you think we should go for our honeymoon?"

PANEL 20:  
ASRIEL: *Taken completely off-guard by this question* "Huh?"

PANEL 21: Friskara and Asriel cut the five-tier cake

PANEL 22: Friskara and Asriel feed each other the first slices

PANEL 23: Friskara and Asriel realise something painfully obvious

PANEL 24:  
FRISKARIEL: "We said we didn't want spiders in the cake, Muffet!"  
MUFFET: *With a lowered head, raised upper shoulders, and her trademark crafty smile* "Sorry, dearies."

PANEL 25:  
MUFFET: "You should know me by now."  
FRISKARA: *Off the panel "Muffet, that's not the point."

PANEL 26: Muffet looks shattered  
FRISKARA: "What if some of our friends are vegans?"  
MUFFET: Oh

PANEL 27-30: Everyone enjoys the remainder of the reception


	15. Babysitting Friella

PERSON 1 PANEL 1:  
UNDYNE: *holding Friella in her arms* "* Great. Now I'm stuck with the little punk for the day."  
FRIELLA: "Hehehehehehe!"  
FRISKARA: *Off-panel* "At least it'll give you some practice for when you and Al either adopt or… create… your own."

PANEL 2:  
UNDYNE: *Looks down at Friella*  
FRIELLA: *Looks up at Undyne with starry eyes*

PANEL 3:  
UNDYNE: *Tickling Friella's belly* "* Well, okay. You're not all that bad, little punk."  
FRIELLA: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

PERSON 2:  
METTATON: "* Well, of COURSE, darling! I would do ANYthing for my dearest fan!"  
FRIELLA: *Gives MTT a skeptical look*

PERSON 3:  
PAPYRUS: "OF COURSE I WILL BABYSIT YOUR CHILD, HUMAN!"  
FRISKARA: *Off-panel* "And remember to read the book I gave you for help!"

PERSON 4:  
SANS: *holding Friella suspended w/ magic* "sure, kid."


End file.
